When Love Hurts`*`
by prettysailorsoldiers
Summary: Syoaron has been gone for seven years and left Sakura hurt broken! Please R&R! Its me and my sis story! I hope you like! Oh yah sorry so short! I promise to write more! I promise!^_^
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!:  
  
Pretty_Sailor_Soldiers: Syoaron is so hot!  
Sakura: Hey now, he's mine!  
Pretty_Sailor_Soldiers: Not annyymore!  
Sakura: Yea, in your dreams!  
Tomoyo: *cuts in, filming* Calm down you two.   
P.S.S.: Weeelll...she started it! Tell *points to Sakura* this hard headed girl that Li is alll mine!  
Tomoyo: *still filming* this camera is on you know, and I am not getting into this fight!  
*kero, spinel sun, Plater, _____ fly in, SailorGalaxi flies in behind them on a broomstick*   
SailorGalaxi: Hey-o all! ^_^ *gets off broom*  
Plater: *australian accent* Your always chipper!  
SailorGalaxi: Oooooofff course! ^_^  
Others: -_-'  
Spinel: *screams* SWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS!  
Kero: oh not that again!  
SailorGalaxi: You ate all the sweets..you little piglet -_-'  
Spinel: *^^* I know!! I NEED SWEETS!  
Sakura: Oh no...you gave him sweets...  
Tomoyo: *laughing, stil filming* too good to stop filming!  
SailorGalaxi: About time for our disclaimer isn't it P.S.S?  
P.S.S.: YUP!! Alright...I disclaim all characters of Card Captors! They are not made by me! Only Menty is made by me!  
Menty: *irish accent* Yup! Only me!  
Sailorgalaxi: *bows, Plater bows too* I disclaim all characters from any anime that has been used here. Plater is mine, all mine :P ^_^ my little creation he is ^^ so don't suuue!  
Plater: *australian accent* I think its about time to get to the blimey story, mate.  
SailorGalaxi: Aye it tis be time! *jumps on broom, plater flying behind her* So enjoooy!  
P.S.S.: Yes! Enjoy the story me and sailorgalaxi are writing! Bye! By the way! 10 reviews on the chapter before we add any of the other chapters :P  
SailorGalaxi: *sweatdrops* isn't that a little harsh?  
P.S.S.: no  
S.G.: Whatever dude *flies off with plater*  
P.S.S.: Now to the story!  
Menty: Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Old Feelings Come Back

  
  
  
  
`*`When Love Hurts`*`  
  
  
  
We don't own the characters so be good to us! Please again R&R!  
  
  
  
~~~~````~~~Flash Back~~~~````~~~  
`` thought  
****** switching scenes  
~* dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Old Feelings Come Back  
  
  
  
  
Five in the morning the dawn is breaking and no one in sight. Lights out everywhere. People sound asleep. Birds waking up singing their morning song. Sleepy animals waking up to there song. A gentle breeze blows through the city, making the trees sway gracefully. A long branch raps softly on a little sleeper, her mind on her dreams. "SAAAKKUUURRAAA! WAKE UP!" Kero yells as he tosses the blankets off Sakura. "Keeero! I want to sleep!" She grabs the covers and pulls them over her head. "Sakura, you need to wake up! Today is your first day of 10th grade!" Sakura jolts up and hurries to her dresser. Thrusting open a drawer, she grabs her school uniform and dresses quickly. She snatches her hat and her bag and runs downstairs. Sakura stops in the kitchen, "Gotta run dad! See ya tonight!" She walks to the front door, slips into her skates, and opens the door. Sakura gasps as some tall brown haired boy was standing there.   
  
"Sakura...I-I am back..." He looks down. Sakura looks at him funny and replies, "But..Who are you?" He looks shyly up, "You should remember Sakura...I left about 7 years ago...Its me Sakura..Li Syoaron..."  
"Oh god, What are you doing here?" asked Sakura with concern. Syoaron glanced towards the gate. "Umm.. I was just.. umm… I wanted to see you again.." muttered Syoaron.   
Sakura looks down, thinking back over his long absence. "I..I don't want to see you…I don't want to even talk to you…I'm going to be late for school.. Plus I am late to meet Tomoyo." Sakura acknowledged as she pushed pass Li, her head still down.   
  
"Konnichiwa." said Tomoyo glancing at Sakura has she walked by with out talking. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Nothing too important.. but someone just walked back in my life that I want to forget for good." Said Sakura, head lowered.   
"Oh My God!" said Tomoyo wide eyed… "Is Syoaron back from Hong Kong?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes, he was just standing in front of my door…he said he wanted to see me again…" replied Sakura has she brought her head up and saw Tomoyo staring at her.   
"He has no clue what he has done to me and my heart.. He leaves me a teddy bear and a note…telling me he loves me and says he will return." exclaimed Sakura.  
  
~~~~````~~~~Flash Back~~~~```~~~~   
  
"Syoaron, are you here?" yelled Sakura.  
  
Sakura walks around the forest green living room and saw that it was surrounded with his aura. Sakura hugged herself and continued to walk around the apartment. Sakura saw the hallway and a feeling was pulling her towards the hallway. Sakura felt the aura in the main bedroom. Sakura continued to hug herself. The hallway was pink with cherry blooms. Sakura walked in the main bedroom and saw a teddy bear and a note attached to it.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm so sorry that I left you with out any good byes or at least see you for the last time… to feel your warmness and hold you close. Sakura, please wait for me. I shall return to you soon. Li clan business. Mother wants me to be the new master. I shall return to you. Please wait for me. This teddy bear will protect you. Please accept my gift.  
Love always,  
Syoaron  
  
Sakura folded the note and slipped it into her back pocket. Sakura gently picked up the bear and soon enough she felt his aura. Sakura hugged the bear and cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks and left stains on her cheeks.  
  
"Syoaron………. I love you." whispered Sakura. She buried her face into the bear. The aura was strong and warm. The bear was gray with a pink bow around the neck. Sakura held the bear in her arm and walked out of the apartment. Sakura glanced up in the sky and saw a shooting star grace across the purplish blanket of stars. She sighs. The wind gently blows, caressing her face with sweet night air.   
  
~~~~  
A tear slides down her cheek. Tomoyo notices, "Sakura…don't…" Sakura falls to her knees and cries. Li looks from behind a tree and sees her on the ground. He covers his face with his hands and leans his head against the tree. ``Why…why did I have to go…`` Tomoyo helps Sakura up and whispers, "We need to hurry Sakura…bell will ring and it will be a detention for both of us…" Sakura nods weakly, walking a little faster to school. She stops abruptly, turning around quickly. She glares into the trees. Tomoyo turns too. "What is it Sakura?" Sakura glared into the trees, directly at the one where Syoaron was behind. She turns to Tomoyo, "Its nothing…thought I saw something."   
  
  
  
Haha I think we are going to leave it here just like this! Please R&R! Please! I wont put the next chapter up in till you review!   
  
Email me at Sakura_and_li_forever@hotmail.com!  



	3. Words can not express

`*`When Love Hurts`*`  
I'm so sorry guys that I haven't posted the new chapter. I have been busy. I had a doctor stuff to work out. I will write more later I promise. ^_^ Have fun and read. R&R! Please sorry so short! This is the new verison of Chapter 2  
  
  
Chapter2: Words can not express   
Tomoyo shrugs and tells Sakura to hurry. They reach the school just as the bell rang. They both started to run to class. When they reached the class they spotted Mrs. McKenzie standing at the chalkboard. Sakura whispers to Tomoyo, "I thought she moved.." "Me too.." Sakura looks around the room and sees some familiar faces. Takashi was already getting kids mixed up with his usual lies, Chiharu was elbowing him, Eriol was staring at Sakura, and Li had a scowl on his face.   
  
Tomoyo nodded at Sakura and walked toward her desk. Sakura glanced around the room and saw that Tomoyo was talking to meilin about something that she can't quite hear. Sakura felt two pair of eyes on her.  
"HOEEEEEEEEE?" Screamed Sakura  
Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Syoaron staring right at her.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Sakura glaring at him.  
"Umm… Umm… Nothing umm… Sakura why are we not talking about before? Why did you just push me away like that?" asked Syoaron watching her eyes glow darker with anger.  
  
"God, Do we have to go through with this right now, I mean its about time that class going to start and I feel weak and I just don't want to talk about it." Exclaimed Sakura as she turned back around and looked out the window. Syoaron shrugged, fixing his position in the chair. Sakura sat down at the front of the class, Tomoyo sitting down next to her, "Don't worry about him Sakura.." Sakura gave Tomoyo a short agreeing nod and turned as the teacher cleared her throat.  
  
Syoaron whispers in Sakura's ear, "But..Sakura...I love you..." Sakura looked in to his eyes. "I l-l-loath you.." mumbled Sakura. Her eyes grew cold. "I have no clue why you would love me, you never called..and just now you come back..." Sakura pauses and continues, "I loved you for that long seven years..and you hurt me..." Syaoran closes his eyes, slowly opens them, looking longingly at Sakura, "I waited for you too for that seven years..and I tried to call..the elders said no phone calls until I was finished with my heavy training." Sakura felt tears slipping through the corners of her eyes, she hurriedly wipes them away, "That's not what Miss Meilin told me last month...she said she found you with some girl...also..your engaged to meilin?" She replies, brushing her caramel colored hair out of her face. "That was arranged..I had no choice in it. Not one. My mom and other family members decide that we should keep the Li family clan going..." Syaoran says quietly. He could feel the burn of hurt inside. "There was nothing I could do about it....I was waiting for you..I wanted to tell you...I thought..I thought you would never want to see me again.." He bows his head. "Telling me before hand would of been better then not saying a damn word!" She yells suddenly, anger growing deep in her. The whole class turns, Adam turning last. He looks at Sakura with his deep bluish gray eyes..stormy eyes burrowing in her. Li looks around nervously, Sakura glaring at them asking what they were looking at, they all turn..Adam turns back around last. Syaoran whispers, "I tried to stay faithful..but one person..one man can't stay single or in a long distance relationship forever...I mean..I bet you saw someone while I was away..." he says snobbily. "You..you selfish brat... I never even thought the idea, let alone do that...I wanted you and only you..but you can't get that through your thick head..." she said annoyed by his comment, crying lightly, continuing, "Why..why did I ever fall in love with a jerk like you...I wasted 7 years of my life waiting for you..." she said, crying a little harder. Tomoyo turns to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder, "Sakura..I heard you yell..whats wrong?" "Why..why do I love the stupidest people.." Tomoyo sighs, raises her hand and asks, "Ms. McKenzie..May I take Sakura out in the hall?" The teacher nods and Sakura and Tomoyo leave the room, Adam staring at them on the way out.   
  
Sakura slides down the wall, hugging her knees when she sits on the floor. "Sakura..guys can be jerks...I think you fell in love with him because you wanted someone to love...you didnt know he would act that way..you were only 9..10 years old..now your 16..and guys are falling for you left and right..the new guy, Adam..I see the way he looks at you." She winks at Sakura, sitting next to her. "Yea, Tomoyo..he is cute, he looks like Yue." Sakura giggles a little. "Soooo..talk to him already." Tomoyo says badgeringly, nudging her with her shoulder. "Syaoran will get jealous..heh." Sakura smiles evily. "Do you still love him?" "Well, yea, I still do..but he hurt me so much I just dont know..Tomoyo, help me, I am losing my mind." Sakura says, trying to stop crying, even though tears keep coming.   
  
* * *   
"May I go to my locker..I forgot a book." "Yes Adam." Adam stands up, fixes his long silvery blonde hair and walks out the door into the hall. Adam glances down and looks at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Will she be ok?" Adam asked suspiciously. "Yea..she needed a breather.." He could feel a strange magical force coming from her cries. ``Could she be..`` He shakes his head slightly, and walks to his locker. Tomoyo whispers, "Well Sakura, I am gonna invite you and Li to the club I am working at..maybe you can talk then..Ok? Tonight at 7...be there! Dress nice too!" Sakura nods in agreement.  
  
  



	4. The Club

When Love Hurts!   
The songs don't belong to us! Adam and the others characters that are going to be make belong to us. Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura~   
  
Chapter Three: The Club!   
  
Sakura sits in a red velvet covered booth in the back of the club. Dressed in a maroon dress with a lacey black shawl, she waits. Tomoyo stands in front of the table, waiting for her entertainment shift to start. Tomoyo becomes impatient and tells Sakura that she has to go get ready for her acts. Sakura nods weakly. She glances around the big clubroom and spots Syoaron walking toward her in a nicely trimmed tuxedo. Flutterbies nervously flutter in her diaphragm. Sakura gulps, then quickly takes a sip of her ice water. Li stops at the head of the table, slowly bows, "My lady.." Sakura blushes at his gesture. Syoaron sits next to her in the booth. He nervously checks his bow tie, then wrings his hands together. An announcer woman comes out from back stage after the latter singer left. "Now folks, you're in for a treat, Here is Tomoyo and her smoothin' grooving' beat!" Sakura claps and smiles. Tomoyo walks out on the stage, a single bluish purple light on her. Her outfit was a black long dress, with a bright blue sash tied loosely around her waist. Her hair was simple, 2 small braids in the front with blue beads at the bottom. Two other females come out from back stage, both in bright blue dresses similar to Tomoyo's, both with long black sashes around their waists. They stand behind Tomoyo where the two standing microphones were. Tomoyo fixes her headpiece microphone; the music starts. Tomoyo waits and starts to sing, "...There you see her, Sitting there across the way, She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her, And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl..." As the Tomoyo sings the song, Li swallows hard, his hands start sweating..he looks at Sakura. He never thought her more beautiful. He flushes and then swallows again. He looks back at her..and an incredible pain rips through his heart. "...Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do, Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her, It don't take a word, Not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl.." Li blushes more, feeling hot but then cold at the same time. He stares at her chin line, following the line toward her ear. He looks at the shape of her nose, the lining of her full pink lips. He shivers, blushing even more. "...Sha la la la la la, My oh my, Look like the boy too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl, Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl..." He swallows and scoots slowly toward her..trying not to be noticed. "...Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon, Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better, She don't say a word, And she won't say a word, Until you kiss the girl..." He slowly slips his arm around the back of her side of the booth, resting it softly on the seat. He leans close to her, she turns her head and Li kisses her. "...Sha la la la la la, Don't be scared, You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl, Sha la la la la la, Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how, You want to kiss the girl, Sha la la la la la, Float along, And listen to the song, The song say kiss the girl, Sha la la la la, The music play, Do what the music say, You got to kiss the girl, You've got to kiss the girl, You wanna kiss the girl, You've gotta kiss the girl, Go on and kiss the girl..."   
  
Tomoyo starts to sing another song, "Uh, uh, uh, huh Yo, yo Drop your glasses, shake your asses Face screwed up like you having hot flashes Which one, pick one, this one, classic Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm drastic Why this, why that, lips stop askin Listen to me baby, relax and start passin Expressway, hair back, weavin through the traffic This one strong should be labeled as a hazard Some of y'all niggas hot, sike I'm gassin Clowns I spot em and I can't stop laughin Easy come, easy go, E-V gon' be lastin Jealousy, let it go, results could be tragic Some of y'all aint writin well, too concerned with fashion None of you aint gizell, cat walk and imagine Alotta y'all Hollywood, drama, passed it Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it..." Sakura pushes Syoaron away, in fact out of the booth. He falls to the floor with a light thud. Sakura huffs and covers her shoulders and chest with the shawl. "...Gwen Stefani And if I had to give you more It's only been a year Now I got my foot through the door And I aint goin nowhere It took awhile to get me in And I'm gonna take my time Don't fight that good shit in your ear Now let me blow ya mind..." Li gets back up, and slowly says as he deverts his eyes from Sakura's, "I am so sorry...I..I..I..." Sakura stands up, teary eyed and says loudly, "I HATE YOU SYAORAN LI!!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Tomoyo stops singing, as many other tables turn around and stare. Sakura runs out. Li sweatdrops and yells, "WHAT ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT?! HUH?!" He brushes his hair back from his eyes and calls for the check.


End file.
